vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Classes
There are several different classes available for the player to choose from in Vandal Hearts. Each character has different stats and abilities depending on their class. :The 7 classes correspond to the 7 powers that Toroah mastered. They are: Knight, Armor, Archer, Airman, Mage, Priest, and Monk. Knight :Available to Clint, Grog, and Dolan. A melee class. It boasts a solid attack and defense with average mobility. They have an attack bonus against archers and casters, but are weak against airmen. 'Soldier' :A beginner melee class. 'Swordsman' :A Level 10 advancement class for Soldiers. 'Duelist' :The Level 20 advancement class for Swordsmen. 'Hero' :The only starting melee class for Ash. 'Champion' :The Level 10 advancement class for Ash. 'Paragon' :The Level 20 advancement class for Ash. 'Vandalier' :The final advancement class for Ash, only after completing the optional Trials of Toroah. Armor :Available to Clint, Grog, and Dolan. A class advancement path for Soldiers. Boasting the highest attack and defense, no other class can best them in melee. Unforunately, their poor mobility makes it difficult for them to get around and are weak against magic attacks. 'Guardsman' :A Level 10 advancement class for Soldiers. 'Dragoon' :The Level 20 advancement class for Guardsmen. Archer :Available to Diego, Kira, Amon, and Darius. A beginner ranged class. Archers excel at attacking from a distance, which allows them to attack other classes barring other archers without fear of retaliation. Attacking from a higher elevation will further increase their considerable range. They are the bane of Airmen, capable of seriously injuring or killing them in a single shot. 'Bowman' :A Level 10 advancement class for Archers. 'Sniper' :The Level 20 advancement class for Bowmen. Airman :Available to Diego, Kira, Amon, and Darius. A class advancement path for Archers. While possessing good attack and defense, their real strength is their unparalleled mobility. Not only can they cover a lot of ground, they can fly over enemies that would obstruct other classes and hover over water. They are very effective at killing knights, but archers give them trouble. 'Hawknight' :A Level 10 advancement class for Archers. 'Sky Lord' :The Level 20 advancement class for Hawknights. Mage :Available to Eleni, Zohar. A beginner magic class. Mages are a offensive-oriented class that specialized in casting harmful spells against enemies. They are capable of inflicting a lot of damage against multiple enemies from a distance. Their high magic defense makes spells ineffective against them. Their weak physical attack and defense makes them unsuitable for engaging enemies from the front lines. 'Sorcerer' :A Level 10 advancement class for Mages. 'Enchanter' :The Level 20 advancement class for Sorcerers. Priest :Available to Huxley and Sara. A class advancement path for Healers. This magic class focuses on supporting allies with healing and buffing spells, although at higher levels they can cast offensive magic as well. They are essential for keeping a party fighting fit against numerous or strong foes. Like mages, they have high magic defense but are physically frail. 'Healer' :A beginner magic class. 'Bishop' :A Level 10 advancement class for Healers. 'Archbishop' :The Level 20 advancement class for Bishops. Monk :Available to Eleni, Zohar, Huxley and Sara. A Level 10 advancement class for Mage and Healer. Monks are a hybrid melee-caster class. They have average attack and defense. Their magic resistance is above average. They have the second highest mobility in the game. They are capable of being either a front line fighter or a supporting caster. While versatile, they don't excell in any roles of the more specialized classes. 'Ninja' :The Level 20 advancement class for Monks. Category:Gameplay Category:Vandal Hearts I